Artificial intelligence (AI) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. AI is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
The intelligent chatting represents a process of replying intelligently by a machine to a sentence inputted by a user. However, in the related art, the number of chatting rounds on the intelligent chatting is relatively low.